hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Amiba
; : The self-proclaimed genius with an extreme superiority complex, Amiba was originally a practitioner of Nanto Seiken, but believing he could master any martial art in record time, he turned his sights on Hokuto Shinken. He travelled to the Village of Miracles in order to prove his worth and when experimenting by himself he almost killed an elderly man with his efforts. Toki intervened to save the man, slapping Amiba aside, and advised him not to practice a martial art he had yet to master. Amiba was left humiliated by the incident and swore revenge on Toki. : When Toki was imprisoned in Cassandra by Raoh, Amiba took the opportunity to exact his revenge by impersonating Toki and destroying his reputation. He rearranged his appearance to model Toki, right down to the scar on his back, and began gathering martial artists and villagers under the guise of the legendary healer. He experimented on them with cruel "new vital point tests", and reported his findings to Raoh. Eventually, however, his village was visited by Kenshiro, searching for his brothers after Jagi hinted that they were still alive. : Initially, Amiba fooled Kenshiro into thinking that he really was Toki, with his precise use of Hokuto Shinken and the scar on his back supporting his claims. "Toki" taunted Kenshiro with his apparent change of heart, "explaining" that he had abandoned his peaceful ideals after seeing his village ravaged by bandits. He bragged that violence was the true path of his martial art, believing that Kenshiro would not be able to fight his beloved brother, only to be surprised when Kenshiro engaged him in battle nonetheless, having decided that "Toki" had fallen too far and hurt too many innocent people to continue living. : Although Amiba was briefly overwhelmed by Kenshiro's skills, he seemingly defeated the Hokuto Shinken successor by striking a new power point that paralyzed his body. However, Amiba was exposed as a fraud by Rei (who trained with him during his Nanto Seiken days), and Kenshiro quickly overcame his paralysis, claiming that only the real Toki would have been able to truly immobilize him. Amiba called on his remaining minions to attack Kenshiro and his allies, but they refused to obey him (having followed him previously because they thought he was Toki). In desperation, Amiba used another of his newly-discovered vital points to power himself up, only for the technique to backfire and destroy his hands. : Now completely helpless, Amiba was pummeled by Kenshiro, who used Zankai Sekiho Ken to force the "genius" to walk backwards towards a balcony. Unable to reverse the effects without his hands, Amiba fell to his death from the top of his palace. His body exploded before he hit the ground, putting an end to his mad experiments and vendetta against Toki. Fighting style : Amiba was originally a student of Nanto Seiken, but later dropped the style in order to become a master of Hokuto Shinken. As a result of his gruesome vital point research, he was able to enhance the abilities of his minions - granting them inhuman speed and strength - and perform basic Hokuto techniques with enough precision to fool Kenshiro into thinking he was actually Toki. However, Amiba's abilities pale in comparison to a true master of Hokuto Shinken, which he discovered quite painfully when Kenshiro got over his regret and dedicated himself to stopping "Toki" from hurting the innocent. : During his studies, Amiba discovered several new vital points, including one that can paralyze a person and others that drastically increase the subject's muscle mass - however, the latter backfired and caused his hands to explode. It is unclear if this was due to Amiba's incomplete understanding of the points, or simply an error he made due to his increasing anger and desperation to defeat Kenshiro. Gaiden material : In the manga spin-off Rei Gaiden, it was revealed that Amiba studied Nanto Suichō Ken under the previous master, Rofu. During a flashback to their early years, Amiba conspires with Yuda in a plot to assassinate Rei and become successor of the style. : Toki Gaiden covers Amiba's original visit to the Village of Miracles, where he seeks out Toki to improve his limited knowledge of vital points. When Toki refuses to teach him and reprimands his conduct, Amiba plots against the village with the Zeed gang, whose attack is thwarted by the combined efforts of Toki, Juza, and the villagers. He then joins forces with Jagi, who helps him impersonate Toki by teaching him Hokuto Shinken and scarring his back with a club. After Toki is captured by Ken-Oh and his forces, Amiba infiltrates the village posing as him and begins his reign of terror, until he is ultimately killed by Kenshiro. : In the Ten no Haoh manga, Amiba returns to the Village of Miracles after his original clash with Toki and attacks him with his new Hokuto Shin Ken imitation style, . Toki easily defeats him with ''Hokuto Ujō Ken but spares his life to prevent more bloodshed. Amiba does not appear in the animated adaptation. Video games : Amiba returns as an NPC and boss in ''Shin Hokuto Muso''. In this version of the story, Amiba helps Jagi convince Shin to kidnap Yuria. Amiba is also available as a full playable character with DLC. The playable version of Amiba is unique for his mix of Nanto and Hokuto attacks. DLC Amiba's moveset expanded from his NPC counterpart, his moves include: experimenting on foes like he did the boxer, increasing his muscle mass, making heart's explode just like he did to Jun (Yu's father) and even his own Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: B * Power: 2 * Speed: 3 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 3 * Charisma: 1 Trivia *Amiba's design was modelled after actor Christopher Lambert. *Amiba's name is pronounced the same as "amoeba," a single-celled organism similarly known for being amorphous. *Amiba's human experimentation resembles that of Dr. Shirō Ishii and his Unit 731. He and his men referring to people as deku ( wooden doll) is similar to Ishii's maruta (丸太 logs). *In the original manga, Amiba is able to fool Kenshiro with his "Toki" disguise despite having dark hair (by this point, the real Toki's hair had turned white from radiation sickness). The 1984 anime fixes this by giving Amiba white hair in his "Toki" appearance, while also revealing him to have had blonde hair prior to his "makeover". * A character resembling Amiba appears in the background of the finales to both the Hokuto no Ken and Hokuto no Ken 2 anime (see gallery), as a running in-joke by the animators. This could be attributed to the character's cult status within the fan base. * Amiba's powered-up final form resembles Wyler of the Art of Fighting series. Gallery File:Amiba.gif|Amiba's original form File:Amiba_original.jpg Captureamiba.JPG File:Amiba.jpg|Amiba using his Toki identity. AMIBA.jpg File:Amiba_dead.jpg|Amiba dies File:AmibaToki.png File:Amibamanga.jpg File:Amiba_(Toki_Gaiden).jpg|Amiba in Toki Gaiden File:Amiba2_(Toki_Gaiden).jpg|Amiba (posing as Toki) in Toki Gaiden File:Toki_ultimate(Toki_Gaiden).jpg|Amiba's 'ultimate form' in Toki Gaiden File:Amiba_(Ten_no_Haoh).jpg|Amiba in Ten no Haoh Amiba (tennohaoh2).jpg.jpg|Amiba concept art in Ten No Haoh Amiba (tennohaoh1).jpg.jpg|Amiba concept art in Ten No Haoh File:Amiba_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Amiba in Hokuto Musō amiba rei gaiden.JPG|Amiba (Rei Gaiden) File:Amiba.png File:03.avi_snapshot_02.20_-2013.03.12_22.15.25-.jpg ddamib13.png|Amiba in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) File:Amiba 108.jpg|Amiba in HnK finale animator in-joke File:Amiba Hokuto no Gun.jpg|Amiba in the Hokuto Army animator in-joke File:Amiba Pel Finale.jpg|In the HnK2 finale, you can see Amiba holding Pel. Amiba (Imposter Toki).jpg|Amiba (Imposter Toki) Remember Amiba.jpg Amiba_(False_Toki).jpg Amiba_(Fake_Toki).jpg Amiba_(No_Hands).gif Legends_ReVIVE_Amiba.png|Amiba in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Sōkoku no Garō characters Category:Ten no Haoh characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Minions of Raoh Category:Villains